


Unrealistic Reality

by qkFizzy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, directioners
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sure how to do this, Kissing, Larry One-Shot, M/M, This is pretty adorable, m/m - Freeform, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkFizzy/pseuds/qkFizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being overworked is a good thing. You're so fed up and tired with the effort you put in, you can't really concern yourself with what you say and how you feel, and sometimes those feelings have been building up to a point where they need to be released.<br/>Sometimes you involve yourself into a relationship or situation that felt right at the time, but after experiencing what its actually like, you start to question whether it's what you want, and sometimes, what you want has been in front of you the whole time. It's just something that... clicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrealistic Reality

“Louis...Louis? _Lou!_ ” Eleanor snapped, drawing the attention of the lad leaning against one of the circular racks placed around the store, draped over with hangers that held up an assortment of clothes. He looked up from the screen of his brightly lit IPhone that put a light glow over his tired expression. The skin under Louis' eyes had brushed from the radiating gold to tint of gray, slightly puffed out as bags. The prior week had been tedious and tiresome as Louis' mind danced with thoughts of sinking into the softness of his pillow, his blue duvet cocooned around him, trapping the heat from his skin to keep him warm throughout his sleep at his flat shared with his best mate, Harry.

“What?” He drawled out. His voice was hoarse, an outcome of the never-ending practices and rehearsals, dissolved hours of work that slowly drew away his energy. 

“Louis, I have been standing here like a idiot wasting words of how excited I am, and you dont even care to _pay attention?_ I'm sick of this Louis!” She hissed out, taking steps closer to him, Shopping bags rustling on her arms. Louis stuffed his phone away in his back pocket, rolling his eyes as he stepped around the lady in front of him and out the door, too tired to have the argument at that moment. 

Louis could hear Eleanor's voice calling his name accompanied by her heels clacking dangerously fast behind him. Her pleas didn't faze him, nor stop him, from leaving from the exit and unlocking the door to his silver Porsche, allowing Eleanor to slide in herself. 

“Louis what the hell was _that?!_ You cant just walk out of the store, especially not leaving me behind because you're in a shit mood. I get that-”

“Stop!” Louis screamed. His hands gripped at the steering wheel in a harsh manner, turning his knuckles to pale white. Blood boiled over to his face, matching the peak of his ears, “I've had _enough_ of your constant nagging, bickering, and babbling. I'm sick of it, Truly, I am. Just stop.” He huffed out a breath, slacking back into the leather seat. The beanie he had hurriedly pulled over his fringe was at risk of falling off, and his face was setting back into it's natural skin tone, although the tops of his ears stayed put, dulling at a leisurely pace. 

The thick silence fell over them suffocatingly, Silently daring them to shatter it. Eleanor's body stayed stiff, sitting straight in her chair, the bags scattered around her legs, whilst Louis gazed straight ahead. 

“I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the constant fighting. That's all we do anymore Louis, all our relationship consists of anymore.” Louis new what was coming next, he felt it like he felt the blob building up in his throat.

“You're right. It's no longer happy. We're just dragging it along... and it needs to end,” Louis croaked out, swallowing hard, “ _This_ needs to end.”

“So is this it?” Eleanor asked, Her eyes were glossing over and she begged herself not to cry...not yet.

“Yeah. It is. Good-bye El.” It stung to say those words, but what could they do? Truth hurt, it stings like dropping salt on an open wound.

Louis started up the engine, letting it hum before pulling out of the parking and swerving onto the road. Blurry images of trees and stores pushed past their windows, slowing as Louis pressed the breaks. In 10 minutes, Louis was dropping Eleanor off at her hotel building, surrounded by paparazzi and fans being poorly held back by security. Once she was safely inside he swerved out, managing to lose any photographers that had been tailing behind.

Now he was able to think. His relationship was over, it was done, and he couldn't help but think it was his fault. He also couldn't help but recall how unhappy he was these past months with Eleanor. It felt like falling from a high, slowly crashing down, head blurry and throbbing, aching with regret. 

Did he regret being with her? He didn't know. He had those happy memories, but they never had that...Connection; That feeling like clicking into place. It was more like jaggedly being pushed in together, feeling all the jolts and pinpoints. 

Looking up, he realized he had arrived and was now parked in his reserved spot. Picking up the keys he had subconsciously dropped between his legs, he dipped his head down, fixing his fringe and placing the beanie back into place. After scrambling out of his car, he kept his stare to the ground, his face sporting an emotionless expression. He took his time climbing up the creaking wooden stairs to Flat 11B, jutting the key into the socket and twisting it till he heard a faint click. It felt as if that one sound was echoing loudly, bouncing everywhere instead of slowly fading into the air. 

To anyone who happened to pass by, Louis would've seemed very statue-like, frozen with his fingers gripping the turned key, eyes glossed over and the light frown creasing over his face. 

Once he snapped back to reality, he took a breath and pushed the door open. The light rhythm of his white vans followed behind him, with each step inside. Giving the door a harsh push, he shut it, and curled into the couch.

Harry entered through the kitchen, apron tied around his torso loosely, curls swept to the side inside of combed back, and a concerned look taking over his facial expression. On most days he would have laughed at Harry's ridiculous appearance, ruffling his curls running over to change, but today isn't most days, and all he wanted was someone to clutch to for comfort, a bone-crushing hug that made him feel safe and loved. 

Harry's feet quickly took him towards the foot of the couch, sitting down and reaching for Louis.

“Lou?” He breathed out. His best mate looked shattered; completely broken. He grabbed the older boy's hand, pulling him to cradle his body into his own. Louis melted into the hug, He felt weak, horrible, and just plain out bad. Warmth spread through him as soon as he pulled Harry closer, snaking his hands around him.

Slowly, Louis eyes trailed upwards, taking in every single part of Harry; His dark gray sweatpants crinkling around his bent knees, the black knit sweater slowly rising upwards due to Harry's comforting hands stroking over his back as he whispered soothing words to him. His eyes stopped over at his pale face. It was a healthy pale, glowing with what Louis thought of as perfection. His eyes were shining, trickling with worry as they took in Louis, and his lips were a natural shade of pink, full and plump. He couldn't draw his eyes away. 

It isn't that the thought hadn't crossed his mind before, because it had, but Louis had been quick to brush it away, stuff it to the depth of his brain and kept it there, because thoughts of kissing your band mate and best friend whilst having a girlfriend of your own was wrong, right? This time it was different. He let the thought linger, stretch out, keeping his eyes trained on the pair of lips in front of him. 

Harry could feel Louis eyes burning into his face, and glancing at the boy held in his arms, he saw that he was right. Lou had an intense stare at his lips, deep in thought, and Harry couldn't help but smile at this. 

In a quick second decision, Louis shifted upwards, cupping the curve of Harry's cheek in the palm of his hands and slowly pushing his face closer to Harry's. Harry leaned in, forgetting everything and just falling into this moment. They both stopped for a moments hesitation, slow breaths blowing onto each others' lips. Harry broke the moment, impatience bubbling inside him. He leaned in once more, brushing their lips together, eyes drooping shut. Louis mirrored Harry, Giving into the kiss and fully pressing into him. His hands gradually looping up to the taller boys neck, and poking through his loose ringlets, fumbling with them between this fingers before weaving through the silky brown roots of Harry's head.

Harry leaned back with Louis still on top of him, not daring to break the kiss. He poked his tongue out, teasingly tracing Louis' bottom lip. Louis tentatively extracting his lips, allowing Harry to run his tongue with his own. Louis thrust his tongue against Harry's lips, Pushing into Harry's mouth, winning a fight of dominance. Harry didn't try to win it, he liked the feeling of Louis leading them through. 

Once the ache in their lungs became overbearingly painful, their lips detached, taking sharp gasps, supplying the needed oxygen back. Moving his gaze from their wooden floor to Harry, locking his sea blue eyes with the forest green that belonged to Harry...and at that moment something _clicked_ and he felt a _connection._

It felt right; It felt real, Happy, perfect. An Unrealistic Reality.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys(= Well here's my first piece of work i'm posting on here so please leave feedback, I want to see what you guys think of it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it :D  
> -qkFizzy


End file.
